As is known, various coverings have been developed to cover user-desired surfaces for both protective and aesthetic reasons. For example, flooring materials such as carpeting or hardwood planks are often used for covering a supporting surface. Surface coverings may be a natural material, such as stone or wood, or a manufactured product, such as laminate, ceramic or vinyl. Many factors enter in the decision for selecting a specific material for any given project. These factors include, but are not limited to, the cost and appearance of the product, the surface to be covered, and the conditions to which the surface will be subjected. Design trends can also impact the selection process.
Natural hardwood floors are currently a desirable flooring material. Hardwood floors provide durability and a desirable appearance. Certain hardwoods, such as teak, are additionally desirable for outdoor use due to its weather resistance properties. However, hardwood floors are not without their drawbacks. For example, hardwood flooring is relatively expensive, heavy, and complicated to install. In contrast, vinyl flooring is relatively inexpensive, lightweight, and easy to install. Despite these advantages, the appearance of vinyl flooring may not be as desirable as, for example, hardwood flooring. Thus, it is highly desirable to provide a floor covering material having the benefits of a vinyl flooring product, yet incorporating the durability and a desirable appearance of a hardwood flooring product.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a multiple layer surface covering that is durable and aesthetically pleasing.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a multiple layer surface covering that, when used as a floor covering, provides a surface which is both non-skid and cushioned.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a multiple layer surface covering that is simple to install and inexpensive to manufacture.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a surface covering includes a first layer having a first surface, a second surface, and a density. The surface covering also includes a second layer having a first surface, bonded to the second surface of the first layer, a second surface at least partly abraded, and a density. The density of the first layer differs from the density of the second layer. The second layer has a thickness and may further include a plurality of parallel grooves extending substantially through the thickness.
As another aspect of the invention, the surface covering may include a third layer, having a first surface and a second surface. The third layer may be a pressure sensitive adhesive which is applied to the first surface of the first layer. The density of the first layer may be greater than the density of the second layer, wherein the density of the first layer is in the range of 60 to 80 pounds per cubic foot, and the density of the second layer is in the range of 30 to 50 pounds per cubic foot.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the detailed description and the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and accompanying drawings, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many changes and modifications may be made within the scope of the present invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.